Whats with hero hate?
In Character ---- Narrator: Natasha informs The Diamond Squad of a upcoming time anomaly....rushing to the far corners of the East coast the zero into the anomaly. (Camera zooms in on a lady playing go-fish with her young son) (A car screeches tires) Narrator: As The Diamond Squad runs to prevent the machine gun toting thugs from hitting house...little do they know that the Blonde assassin begins prepping her rifle for the kill shot Narrator: The HAMMER realizing that it was just a ploy rushes to the house...and throws open the door to watch the laser blast blow through the lady's head! narrator: The Diamond Squad quickly recovers and try's to bring the powerful assassin down. Grouping up HAMMER, Micron Man work to disable and disarm the Assassin. Jack of Diamonds begins running the Thugs to the hospital and Isis grabs the son of the woman who was just shot, to take him away to safety. HAMMER quickly discovers that this assassin is as strong as he is, but doesn't give up his onslaught of attacks. Slowly losing ground to HAMMER and Micron Man. The blonde assassin takes flight, Isis grabs hold of her legs and Jack arrives as they blast threw the roof of the house and blurs up and trys to bring her down. HAMMER takes a powerful headbutt to the assassin's head and blood splatters on everyone. Looking desperate the assassin rockets up, up, up! Before she can fly into space; Isis begins to drain the assassin of energy. With a look of terror come over her face. The Assassin says she will parlay if the Diamond Squad will stop attacking. (A bone crunching crack as HAMMER head buts the assassin) Chaos ensues as the Diamond squad scrambles to calm down HAMMER before they plummet several miles to the earth. In a desperate attempt to survive the Assassin makes a powerful punch knocking Jonas off. HAMMER begins to plummet toward the earth and his silent stare as he falls sends a chill up the Assassins back. {Narrator]: many people see the super group descending down to Charleston suberbs and Micron Man takes the assassin's gun. Once on the ground the assassin tells Diamond Squad that the people on her list do terrible things in the future or their kids do. The Diamond squad stands firm that murdering people will not make the future better. The assassin tells the Diamond Squad that the evil that takes over the world is already starting and the would be better served if they fought it and not her. Jack uses his super speed to swipe the Assassin's watch. When Hammer jumps over to where the rest of the team is, the assassin takes flight before he can attack her again. HAMMER and Micron Man do first aid for the woman who was shot. She isn't dead but she is in critical condition. HAMMER takes her and her son to the hospital. Micron man takes a blood sample off his suite from the assassin and a DNA test results are shocking; this assassin is one of his decedents. Isis begins talking to the assassin never realizing she flew off. The assassin informs Isis that she was not in her data base of history and that changes the entire time continuum. ---- Gothem City-------------- (Riots and mass anarchy have struck the city. With Anti hero opinions.) Batman contacts the Diamond Squad and tells them to watch out. The JLA is responding to all kinds of riots similar across the country. The only link is they all had a concert from Brena Droverson. HAMMER changes out of his super suite and starts helping those that need it and stopping criminals from taking advantage of the situation. ISIS begins having telepathic conversation with Sophia Jack of Diamonds uses his super speed to cruise the internet and records looking for a link while simultaneously listening to radio signals provided by Micron Man's tech. Micron Man uses his super hearing and gizmos to discover there is subliminal messages being broadcast city wide and is able to narrow down where the signal is coming from. ---- DIAMOND SQUAD ASSEMBLE--------------------- At a fancy Hotel on the outskirts of Gothem the Diamond Squad discovers the source of the signal is coming from the top floor. The group reaches the top of the hotel and Isis hollers out that hearing protection to help them... but the subsonic frequency has already taken hold and Micron Man and Jack of Diamonds start to fight. Isis covers her ears and jumps off the Hotel. HAMMER looks around as if everyone had suddenly gone crazy. Once recovered Micron Man has Natasha counter the frequency but her energy cells will only last a short time. Diamond Squad rushes in and discovers the device and Brena Droverson. As the Diamond Squad bursts into the room, HAMMER is hit with a telekinetic blast and stop's cold. Isis lounges at the pop star and begins draining her. Jack absorbs Micron Mans suite and super speeds over and disables the alien device. Micron man begins fighting the half alien body guards and is able to take out one but is seriously injured by the other. Before her life force is completely drained Droverson throws off Isis and opens a boom tube and escapes but not before threatening retribution on Isis. Micron Man sends a probe threw and takes some video of the planet Droverson escaped too. As the Diamond Squad regroups they have the sick feeling that there is a world wide plot to bring down the earths superheros... '------------------------------------To Be Continued--------------------------------------------------------------------------' Out of Character ---- Tim: Hero Points Awarded: HAMMER: 10 for doing first aid on woman, 5 for attending game, 5 for stoping rioter guys but not killing anyone. 5 for saving people in the city. 5 for roll playing NEW ABILITY: Disintegration, AP 4, pg 44 (limitation skin contact with object) Jack of Diamonds: 10 for taking thugs to hospital, 5 for attending game, 10 for disarming alien device. 5 for roll playing, 5 for making maps, 5 for updating/adding to web page Micron Man: 10 for maximizing your tech and abilitys to not hurt Assassin. 5 hero points for discovering location of signal, 5 hero points for taking on two super body guards to buy team time. 5 for attending game, 5 for roll playing ISIS: 5 for saving boy, 5 for attending, 5, for roll playing, 10 for kicking Droverson's ass. 5 for putting your character sheet on web page. NEW ABILITY: Telepathy, AP 4, pg 64 JADE: ---- Busy helping Hal Jordon off planet ---- Category:Season 2 Category:DC Category:Sciv Category:Missions Category:RPG